Tangles
by stereoheartrukia
Summary: Hair here, there...Everywhere! Sasuke, was seeping her hair everywhere, and now as he lays in bed he feels something tickling his skin. What could it be...Inspired by one of Pamianime's; SasuHinas' fanart. Cute one-shot.


Because I got inspired by Pamianime; art for this short one shot I hope you all like it!

Now, before anyone chews my ass. SasuHina, is my OTP in Naruto. I don't care, about canon nor do I care about your opinion of my shipping taste.

Also; my grammar sucks ass it was not my best point in English class. Even, after high school and some college, I still can't grasp it. But enough, about this if it bothers any of you send me a message and give me some pointers!

Now, lets' begin with this one shot! Also, this is witten...erm typed from Sasuke's point of view.

* * *

Tangles

I am Uchiha Sasuke; one of the strongest ninja's in the ninja world and I am paranoid of my wives hair.

Sometimes, I like how Hinata's hair makes her look so...so alluring. It's so long and luscious; it covers her like a veil. The color, makes you feel like you are falling into an abyss it's so dark, yet light when sunlight shines upon on it.

But then there are times, where her hair is too much to handle...

For example; the night before I needed to take a leak; I was still groggy while taking my leak but after some relief and a splash of water on my face. I was awake enough, to feel the tickles I felt on the bottom of my feet. I took a step back and noticed nothing, there was nothing there at all. It was dark, and I had to be honest, I was a bit lazy to even focus any chakra to find out what it was.

So, I crouched down, and noticed it was a hairball...A big hairball. It wasn't from my hair; the hair itself was too long and it's color was too vibrante, so the only person who this belongs to is Hinata.

I picked it up; it was a bit pretty big hairball but it couldn't be helped. I dump it, in the trash bin and return to bed. She was still sleeping soundly and I just pull her into my embrace. Her hair tickled my nose; but I did mind and sleep began to take over.

Today; I spend the morning training and sparring with dobe and Kakashi. It felt good; sparring with them, but it was time to head back home and enjoy a tasteful breakfast Hinata makes. When I arrived home; the smell of steamed rice, miso soup and of tamagoyaki, engulfed my senses. I was hungry, my stomach growled and I hurried to get a taste of Hinata's delicious cooking.

But when, I was going to enter the kitchen. I stop mid step; Hinata was blocking the enterence. She was looking at me; from head to toe and scowled, she crossed her arms. I don't know why, she was acting this way but when I leaned down to give her a kiss, she turned away. Okay, now that got my attention she never turned from my kisses. Food aside, my attention now focused on her.

I asked her, what was wrong and she just looked at me from head to toe again and just pointed to the hallway. I looked down, curiously thinking what she was looking at and then I notice the mud and dirt. With a heavy sigh, I frown and drag my feet across the hallway. I was hungry, but I rather have Hinata happy and I head to the bathroom. A quick shower, will do and as soon as I am done with this, the sooner I can eat a delicious breakfast.

As I was showering; I noticed the water was rising up a bit and then I notice it. From, a distance it looked like some small insect, but as I crouched down I finally notice it. A blueish black ball of hair. It was settled in the middle of the drain and was clogging it, with sigh I quickly end my shower. As, I patted myself dry, grimaced at the thought of having to pull all that hair out, and much to my unsatisfaction I pulled the icky wet hair from drain.

After breakfast, I helped Hinata clean the house. That's when I noticed more of her hair...It was on the pillows, the side tables, the floor, it was...it was everywhere! I mean, literally hundreds of hairs just laying around the house, even in places she has never been in...

At this point of the day; I was tired, I helped clean this house spotless and not a shred of hair in sight. It was finally clean, no more hairballs anywhere! I was relieved now, but after dinner and a nice movie, we decided to turn in for the night. By now, I was tired and was ready for some sleep.

As we changed, I noticed Hinata brushing her hair...She looked so content; that I could help but smile a bit, Hinata took great pride and care in her hair. As we settle in, we say our goodnights and fall asleep.

Then I felt it; something tickling against my skin. I felt the tickling crawling up my arm. But, just like that the tickling stopped and soon my mind went back to my dreams... It must have been my imagination, I think...

Then, I feel it again this time on my face and it felt more real than before. My mind, began to race what if it was a spider, the tickling felt like one crawling on my face. I'm not going, to lie I panicked a bit and as a scared little child, I slowly open my eyes to see what was tickling me...

I couldn't believe it...It is everywhere and I never escape it...The tickling, wasn't from a spider...

It was Hinata's hair!

I am Uchiha Sasuke; one of the strongest ninjas, in the ninja world and I am paranoid of my wives hair...

* * *

I find this adorable to be honest.

Like/Love/Favorite

Hope you enjoy this short one shot.

If it was bad; I'm sorry it is 3:30 AM and I am half awake.


End file.
